


Everything Becomes Nothing

by reys_kenobi17



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reys_kenobi17/pseuds/reys_kenobi17
Summary: Poetry





	Everything Becomes Nothing

Everything and nothing  
What does it become?  
Vanity, emptiness, blank and vast.  
What was once fruitful is now bare  
What was once flush is now pale  
What was once alive is now porcelain 

Everything and nothing  
What was the purpose?  
Biding time, boredom, entertainment  
What was happiness is now pain  
What was once light is now dark  
What was once clear is now obscured

Everything and nothing  
To what end?  
End of the line, road block, cross roads  
Let that which flourished whither?  
Let that which prospered impoverish?  
Let that which lived die?

Everything became nothing  
Just moving shadows and  
slipped through our hands like sand.  
Sand is just impoverished dirt  
It's everything and nothing.


End file.
